Mew Mew Power-The Mini Series
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Short Little tales that fit in between certain episodes or timelines of the Mew Mew series.
1. No Customers

Hello there loyal readers, it's ThomasZoey3000 here. In case of you are wondering, am I still a Mew Mew fan? Well the answer is yes, I am still a mew mew fan, which means I am still writing up fan-made stories featuring those heroes. This series is a mini-series featuring stories that fall in between certain episodes and time periods within the first two series. This first episode sits in between Episode 5 and Episode 6 of the series, back when it was Corina, Zoey and Bridget. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy reading this mini series and I promise you that are plenty more to come.

_**Mew Mew Power Mini Episodes**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 1: No Customers**_

It was a beautiful sunny day with no clouds, but at Cafe Mew Mew, that wasn't all that was missing. "We've been open for half an hour already, but no customers have come in," Zoey said to Bridget. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you did something to scare everyone away," said Corina.

Zoey eye-balled her and groaned as Corina was sitting at the table, drinking tea as per usual.

"Or it could be the appearance of the cafe," suggested Bridget, causing both girls to look over to her. "I heard that some resturants are so bad in appearance that people refuse to go in."

"Well I guess that could be it," said Zoey. "I can't think of anything else it could be." She looked at the floors and then at the tables, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

Bridget nodded and went to get the cleaning supplies.

"So are you going to help us out Corina? Or are you just going to sit there all day?"

"Oh I'm working," she said. "I'm tasting the teas to make sure they are perfect."

"Oh of all the stupid...ugh, never mind."

Zoey decided to leave Corina alone and get to work. She and Bridget spent most of the morning cleaning both the tables and the floors until they could see their reflections.

"Perfect and I didn't spill anything," said Bridget cheerfully.

"Yes that is good," sighed Zoey, who was feeling tired after all the work that had been done. "So, did that bring in any new customers?"

"Uh, no it didn't," Bridget answered.

"Oh you're kidding me. Alright, what else do you think is dirty?"

"Maybe the dishes and glasses?"

"Perhaps. I guess we better get them cleaned up," she turned to Corina.

"Love to help you Zoey, but I'm still working," she said and took another sip of tea, "this one is okay for customers too."

"Oh you lazy..."

"Zoey, are you coming in to help?"

"Yeah I'm coming Bridge," she called and walked over to the kitchen.

Again, the two girls walked hard, and apart from a moment where Zoey accidently spilled some dish soap onto the floor and sent Bridget sliding into a wall, they got the job done in less than an hour.

"Oh am I ever beat," groaned Zoey, "but this should at least bring in some customers."

They waited and waited, but still no customers came.

"I thought for sure that would bring them in."

Bridget came up with another thought, "what about the outside of the cafe? If it's not presentable, then no one will want to come in."

"Alright then, we're going outside." Zoey again looked back over to Corina, "I know I'm just taking a shot in the dark here, but are you going to come outside and work?"

"Sure I'll come outside," she said and got up for the first time that day.

Zoey smiled at this...but it didn't last, cause as soon as they got outside, Corina sat down at the bench and went back to drinking her tea, "I got to make sure it's all perfect," she said.

Zoey looked like she was going to blow a vein. Bridget arrived with two buckets full of soapy water. She was about to say that when suddenly, she tripped and made all the soapy water splash all over Zoey.

"Uh, sorry Zoey, I didn't mean to do that," apologized Bridget.

"It's alright Bridge, I know you didn't mean to do that," she sighed calmly. "Just get started on the windows and I'll join you as soon as I'm dried off."

Once she was dried off, Zoey helped Bridget with the cleaning of the building. Needless to say, they worked very hard and by Mid-Afternoon, the cafe looked spotless.

The two girls though were not, they were covered in dirt, soap suds and sweat.

"I think we need a wash," sighed Zoey, "but hopefully this should bring in the...there aren't any are there?"

"Actually there are two people down there."

"Finally, now we can do some nice quiet work for the day."

"What are you girls doing here?" Zoey looked and saw both Elliott and Westley down below.

"We're working," Zoey called down, "or at least, we would be if we had any customers. I can't understand why we don't have any."

"Well we can tell you why you're not getting any customers," said Westley.

"And why is that?"

"Today is a holiday, nobody's working today."

"We asked Corina to tell you that we were closed for today," added Elliott.

"She knew?" Zoey again looked she was going to pop a vein, "Corina!"

But Corina had already left minutes before Elliott and Westley arrived. "Oh well, you did good today," Westley said kindly, "you did so well that we'll give you the day off tomorrow."

Zoey was glad to hear that, but she was determined to pay Corina out next time they met.


	2. Bridget's Dream

This next episode fits in between Episode 12 and Episode, shortly after Renee Roberts (or Zakuro, as she's known in Tokyo Mew Mew) joined the team. This idea was inspired by a dream I had that featured Bridget in a different role. Must be because of the large number of 'Cops' episodes I have seen lately. (Chuckles).

_**Mew Mew Power-Mini Episodes**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 2: Bridget's Dream**_

It had been a long busy day, even with the newest member, Renee Roberts helping out, the girls at Cafe Mew Mew were worn out. To make matters worse, they had to fight Dren again, which drained them of the last bit of energy.

As Bridget walked in, she found her mother waiting, "you're late getting home Bridget," she said. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry mom," Bridget yawned, "but we were working hard at the cafe and we just lost track of time."

She wasn't going to tell her mother that she and her friends had been fighting ailens.

"Well make sure you keep an eye on the time next time okay? Your father and I were worried about you."

"Sorry mom, I'll try to make it home on time next time."

"Good," she nodded.

She then went upstairs to go to bed. Bridget was so tired that she didn't go upstairs. She instead went to the living room and crashed right onto the couch.

She started to doze off, but before she had completely closed her eyes, she muttered; "I wish I was as strong and brave...just like Zoey..." and with that, she was out like a light.

When she next opened her eyes, she found herself in her room and with the sun shining into her bedroom.

"Oh what a night," she yawned.

"Bridget, you there?" called another voice. She looked around and found a walkie talkie on her dresser.

"Bridget here," she replied. "What's up Cheif Elliott?"

"We need you to come down to the station, there's something we need to discuss."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes and I'll be there."

She placed down her walkie-talkie, grabbed her uniform and went to get changed.

Police cheif Elliott was waiting in his office with one other person when Bridget came in.

"Police officer Bridget reporting for duty," Bridget said with a salute.

"Bridget, I've told you that you don't need to do that," Elliott chuckled. "Now before we get down to business, I would like you to meet Zoey Hanson. She's new to the force."

"Welcome Zoey," Bridget said kindly. "Welcome to the Force."

"Uh, thank you," she said shyly.

"Now onto business," said Elliott. "For months now, we've been trying to track down Dren for all the crimes he has commited. We believe we finally found out where he is going to strike next." He got up from his chair and walked over to the big map of the city. "He and his gang have been hitting local businesses, but only the small successful ones."

"After tracking the businesses they hit, we've been able to make a guess of where they'll hit next." He placed several tacks on the map, showing a triangle pointing to one location. "If we are right, then there's a good chance we can stop them once and for all. Bridget, I want you and Zoey to keep an eye on that business and report in if you see them."

"Yes sir," said Bridget and gave off another salute.

Zoey also gave a salute, but she was shaking.

Later on, the two young women were sitting in a squad car and watching over the 'Corina and Renee's dance studio'.

"Have you ever done this before?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah, plenty of times," Bridget answered.

"It must be scary."

"Oh it can be scary, but when you remind yourself that you can save lives from these guys, then your fears just disappear, which leaves you focused on what you have to do."

Zoey sighed, "you're amazing, I could never do what you do."

"Don't put yourself down kid, you could prove yourself wrong one day."

Zoey smiled at her new partner, then she noticed a figure heading to the dance studio in a very sneaky way.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah Zoey, it is him. Just stay quiet and wait till he get out," Bridget whispered and reported in to the cheif.

They then watched as the figure snuck into the store, smashed some stuff and grabbed what he could. All the while, the two young women filmed him with an onboard dash-board camera. At last, he stepped out with his hands full of stuff.

"Alright Zoey, let's get him."

The lights and siren were turned on and they jumped out with guns drawn, "Dren! Put your hands up! You are under arrest."

Dren raised his hands into the air, dropping everything he had just stolen.

He showed a smirk instead of a scared look, "in your dreams copper," he then dropped several small items from his hands. They exploded on impact and surronded him in smoke, "you'll never catch me."

"Oh yes we will. Come on Zoey!"

Both the young women charged into the smoke, but couldn't see Dren or anything for that matter.

"He's in that direction," Zoey shouted to Bridget, "I can hear him laughing."

"Good girl Zoey, just lead the way!"

Using her good hearing, Zoey led Bridget threw the smokescreen and right to where Dren was. He wasn't laughing for long when he saw them, "I'm outta here," he groaned.

He tried to run, but was instantly caught by Bridget and handcuffed.

"As I just said, 'you are under arrest'," Bridget said firmly.

Dren groaned and admitted defeat.

Police cheif Elliott and the rest of the police force were waiting back at the station when the two young women arrived. They were cheered to the echo when they came in.

"Well done you two, you finally caught Dren, now maybe we can find out where his gang and the stolen goods are."

"Yeah right, good luck in getting that information out of..."

"You have the right to remain silent," Bridget said firmly. Dren went silent at once. Bridget turned to Zoey, "You did good back there kid, well done."

"I didn't do much, you did the complete takedown. I hope that one day I can be just like you."

"Well you never know."

The rest of the police force, along with Police Cheif Elliott, started their cheering once again and shouted: "Bridget! Bridget! Bridget..."

"Bridget! Bridget!"

Bridget woke with a start to find herself still in the living room.

"It's time to go sweetheart," called her mother. "You don't want to be late for school do you?"

"No I don't," she yawned. She quickly got up, went upstairs to get changed, then after grabbing a quick bite to eat, she headed off for school.

"What a strange dream I had last night," she thought to herself. "I mean come on, it would never happen. Besides, I'm not that brave." Then she remembered her fights alongside her team, "okay maybe just a little bit brave."

I think Bridget is braver than she thinks, don't you think so?


End file.
